Warpath : Jurassic Park
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Inspired by the game "Jurassic Park Warpath", warning although rated Kplus contains people being eaten by dinosaurs do not read further if you hate death and devouring. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Jurassic Park

**The whole saga probably began when I was looking up a computer game called Warpath : Jurassic Park path. Having determined on the game's FAQs that each dinosaur in Warpath is housed in a specific arena for example - Styracosaurus = Helipad and recalling a common teambuilding exercise entitled "Stranded on a Mountain" I suddenly had a brainwave which would ultimately lead to the culmination of this story.**

**What if a group of people survived a plane crash and ended up on Jurassic Park during the Isla Nublar incident. They then have to get off the island to safety and their path takes them to all the arenas one by one where they are forced to fight their resident dinosaur. Here one person from the group is either eaten or killed until at the end of the awful adventure only one person remains.**

**As I was trying to work out the sequence in which the group was supposed to be crossing the arenas. I then had another idea what if the people were named after the characters in the popular Waddingtons game Cluedo (Clue in America). After I managed to put all the ideas together I ended up creating the first draft. Finally at the end I succeeded in putting together the second draft which is this published story.**

**My experience indicates that crossovers tend to be overlooked I later decided to republish this story for one year under Clue and the other year under Jurassic Park. The original Introduction is intended as follows.**

No plot, no character development, a bunch of stranded mercenaries, lots of carnivorous dinosaurs, plenty of mayhem and lots of dino snacks. Inspired by the game "Jurassic Park Warpath", warning although rated K+ contains people being eaten by dinosaurs do not read further if you hate death and devouring. Reviews welcome. If you like it, I 'am expecting you to laugh, if you think its rubbish I 'am expecting you to cry.

* * *

><p>A group of mercenaries led by Colonel Black had just successfully completed a top-secret mission in Central America that was vital to protect the interests of the United States of America and its people.<p>

Just before they were due to return to the United States they found themselves on a team assignment that took them on the west coast of Costa Rica by transport plane. For a mercenary it was just supposed one of those typical routine missions. If only they knew it was about to become their biggest nightmare.

It all began when without warning the planes navigational system failed and everyone aboard, found themselves caught in a hurricane. With heavy winds battering the plane and having veered off-course, with no idea where they were going, they finally crash landed on a group of mountains on an unknown island. They didn't know it yet but it was Isla Nublar 190 km west of Costa Rica.

The pilot and co-pilot were both killed in the crash and the plane's fuel had run out. Colonel Black's men salvaged everything they could carry with them from the plane and then set about to find out where they were. At the mountainside they encountered a group of strange bipedal creatures with a domed forehead. They didn't know it, but they were dinosaurs called Pachycephalosaurus. At first these herbivorous dinosaurs appeared indifferent but suddenly turned aggressive apparently without being provoked, and charged the mercenaries. A bit of stealthy evasion and a little bit of machine gun fire here and there and the mercenaries were able to disperse the attackers.

The mercenaries still had very little idea of where they were and made their way on foot. Their trek took them from the mountainside to a valley which they dubbed it Lost Valley because they still did not know where they were. Here they had an encounter with a mysterious predator and had to use their military equipment to drive away a Cryolophosaurus which they encountered. Lieutenant Green remarked that the creatures they had encountered looked like dinosaurs. Few agreed with him but most other laughed at him, little did they realise how right he was.

As they continued on foot the path took them to the jungle basin in here they had a terrifying encounter with another predator. Although they heard it coming and prepared for an engagement, the Carcharodontosaurus was huge. In the midst of the battle the mercenaries used up a lot of ammo, and the Carcharodontosaurus ate Colonel Black. Only a desperate volley of grenades enabled them to defeat the monstrous dinosaur. One of the group lamented if only he could have gotten one of the grenades down its throat. After this latest encounter everyone was unanimous that they were on island with dinosaurs.

With their leader the first casualty of the mercenaries, Lieutenant Colonel Redd and Lieutenant Colonel Mustard were the highest ranking officers left in charge of the group. Consequently they were thrown into disarray they had a great deal of difficulty in agreeing amongst themselves, there was also the question of who would lead.

There were also worried they still had no idea where they were, all sort of thing could have happened, they may have crash landed on an uncharted unexplored island, even have travelled back in time, they also have no idea if there is any civilisation on this island or even any place from which where they can call for help.

As they continue trekking through the jungle they came across a road with what appeared to be an electric track running through the middle. Most of the team were now excited and relieved this was a man-made construct the first proof that there was indeed life on the island and it was well maintained there was no weathering damage implying it had been installed recently, but now there was a disagreement as to which direction to take one team led by second Lieutenant Colonel Mustard took one direction of the track the other led by second Lieutenant Colonel Redd took the other one.

Mustard's team arrive at what appeared to look like tribal gates they had signs written upon them Jurassic Park.

"So that's where we are" said Major Plum

"What is Jurassic Park" asked Lieutenant White"

"Maybe it's some kind a theme park with dinosaurs inside it" Green replied.

"Assuming that these monsters we have been seeing are indeed dinosaurs" added Peacock

Then they heard a roar and they were set upon a Suchiomimus they drew their weapons and then a fight began. The Suchiomimus gained the upper advantage for a moment and snapped Lieutenant Green in its dreadful jaws then let go. Suddenly without warning more people arrived and fire what appeared to be a tranquilliser at the Suchiomimus. The dinosaur retreated and then slumped to the ground.

The people who arrived claimed they were staff members and that the mercenaries were at a place called Jurassic Park which was the theme park built featuring cloned dinosaurs. This park was on Isla Nublar 190 Km of Costa Rica. There has been a power failure and now all the prehistoric predators were at large. Not long after the Suchiomimus had been defeated Lieutenant Colonel Redd's team also arrived having heard it roar. Lieutenant Green survived being mauled by the Suchiomimus but was severely injured the mercenaries rigged a makeshift stretcher to carried him in. The staff member escorted the mercenaries to the park's visitor centre.

The mercenaries were given a bit of a impromptus tour of the visitor centre and its facilities. They met the chief players behind the park the millionaire John Hammond who envisioned the project Dr Henry Wu the chief geneticist responsible for cloning the dinosaurs and John Ray Arnold the chief engineer and operations manager. Second lieutenants Scarlet and Peach and lieutenant White and Grey expressed much awe and wonderment as they saw a number of dinosaur hatchlings emerge from the incubators in the embryo labs. Lieutenant Green was treated at the visitor centre's infirmary for his injuries but would have to be flown out to the mainland for the proper treatment, till then his condition could only be stabilised.

Meanwhile a Herbivorous Ankylosaurus broke from the confines of its pen and wandered into the visitor centre area, smashing a park Jeep along the way and causing much havoc, next it entered the visitors centre building, Col Mustard and some of the mercenaries wanted to shoot the animal to neutralise it, after all it was a menace but they were prevented from doing so by the Jurassic Park staff who favoured a much more alternate approach, after all cloning dinosaurs was expensive. Some member of staff and guests were injured before the animal was successfully tranquillised.

Tensions and grievances began to develop between the mercenaries and the Jurassic Park staff. The mercenaries blamed the staff and their blessed project for the death and injuries of their numbers including Colonel Black and Lieutenant Green. The staff retorted that they too have sustained losses, which includes guests. John Hammond managed to restore calm before making a request.

There were more survivors near the carnivore paddock including Hammond's two grandchildren, Tim and Lex Murphy. Hammond and the staff wanted assistance from the mercenaries in rescuing them. Despite misgivings the mercenaries offered to assist. However they demanded that if they are attacked they have the right to shoot back and defend themselves by any means necessary, whatever it takes to stay alive. John Hammond was very reluctant but consented nonetheless.

The mercenaries accompanied by park staff including park ranger Robert Muldoon proceeded to the carnivore paddock where they found more survivors. Here they would have the most terrifying encounter of all. None of the previous ones could compare to the horror that was just about to unfold. Even though prepared for the worst it would be all futile.

While ushering the survivors to safety they were attacked by the Giganotosaurus, this was the largest dinosaur they had encountered so far even much bigger than the Carcharodontosaurus almost all the weapons in the mercenaries arsenal proved to be useless, they also ended up using much of their heavy fire-power specifically the grenades to no avail. The Giganotosaurus ate Lieutenant Silver, Lieutenant Gold and one of the survivors before everyone could escape. As the mercenaries and survivors fled using park vehicles the Giganotosaurus gave chase.

Lieutenant Colonel Redd decided to split his team into groups he himself, Lieutenant Colonel Mustard, Major Plum and Second lieutenants Scarlet and Peacock would remain behind with a vehicle and try to buy the others enough time to escape. Captain Brown would be tasked of ensuring that the remaining vehicles carrying the rest of the team and the survivors from the carnivore paddock would reach safety. One member of the park staff Robert Muldoon remained behind along with them.

The plan worked the Giganotosaurus focused its attention on Redd's team allowing the remaining survivors to escape. Redd and his team were not expecting to survive but the only thing that saved them was that a Megaraptor a dinosaur from the Neovatorid family, broke free of its holding pen and challenged the Giganotosaurus. The two dinosaurs began to fight enabling the rest of the group to flee.

By mid-morning all survivors had regrouped at the visitor centre. The staff at Jurassic Park could still not rectify the power failure. Hammond and Arnold debated shutting down the entire system and then rebooting it in order to correct the original fault.

An angry Lieutenant Colonel Mustard pointed the finger of blame at the Jurassic Park staff accusing them of being solely responsible for the situation that everyone else has gotten into. The mercenaries had no part to play in any of this they were just trying to get home when their plane crashed. For a long time they had been wandering s aimlessly being preyed on by the dinosaurs with no idea where they were. He further demanded that they could do what they like but insisted that the staff called the mainland for help and allowed the visitors and the mercenaries to leave and that they want to go now.

Lieutenant Colonel Redd managed to calm the situation and the Jurassic Park staff reminded everyone that it would not be possible to call for help with the power off-line.

Muldoon wanted to implement the Lysine contingency plan which would kill of all the Dinosaurs, an idea that was echoed by most of the mercenaries but rejected by Hammond who reasserted his authority by ordering to shut down the system. The risk paid off but it resulted in the deadly Velociraptors in escaping from their pen.

The mercenaries assisted in getting all the visitors and non-essential park staff into the emergency bunker where they would be safe. Then along with a park ranger Robert Muldoon they prepared to do battle with the Velociraptors while ensuring that Dr Ellie Sattler and Ray Arnold could restore power. Although the mercenaries outnumbered the raptors they gravely underestimated their intelligence and cunning, the only one who truly understood them and their hunting techniques was Robert Muldoon. Engage in protracted battle with the raptors many of the mercenaries were killed or injured.

John Ray Arnold was the first victim of the Raptors as he tried to restore power from the utility shed, leaving Ellie Sattler and Lieutenant White to finish the job. Upon starting the main generator the two were attacked by a stowaway Raptor. Lieutenant White ordered Sattler to flee. She was last seen alive in engaging hand to hand combat so that Dr Ellie Sattler to escape to safety.

As a result of his injuries a delirious Lieutenant Green exited the security bunker without anyone noticing, finding himself wandering in delirium through the jungle area oblivious to the danger he was in. He managed to regain his senses after witnessing the battle between his colleagues and the raptors. Realising he was too badly injured and beyond help and he would never live long enough to make it to the mainland. He set himself as bait for the raptors successfully luring one of the animals in. His heroic sacrifice buys his colleagues enough momentum to take out 2 or 3 of the Velociraptors.

The Velociraptors proceeded to kill Lieutenant Graham Grey and then Dr Henry Wu and the Alpha female dispatched in short order Captain Brown and Robert Muldoon.

Setting aside their differences Lieutenant Colonels Redd and Mustard teamed up to arrange a counter attack but the Alpha female injured both Plum and Peach and mortally wounded Colonel Redd before being gunned downed by the rest of the Mercenaries.

In the end the Velociraptors were defeated but at a great cost, the last battle resulted in the mercenaries using up their entire ammunition. From this point onward it meant that if they were any further confrontation with predatory dinosaurs, they would not be able to fight back effectively. Luckily the Velociraptors all liquidated would no longer present a problem anymore. With the power back on communications to the mainland were finally established and a call sent for help. Lieutenant Colonel Redd died from his injuries leaving Lieutenant Colonel Mustard in charge of the remaining Mercenaries.

Finally all the survivors guided by the staff and rear guarded by the mercenaries arrive at the heli-pad. Unfortunately before they could all get to safety they found the way blocked by an escaped herd of Styracosaurus. Although these were herbivores, they could be dangerous if provoked or agitated. They were distinguished by the spiked frills around their heads. Teaming up together the mercenaries and members of the Jurassic Park staff successfully shepherded the Styracosaurus away from the helipad area. The only example of successful corporation between the two groups that day, once that was done everyone boarded the rescue helicopters which took them to the mainland and to safety.

Among the Mercenaries a group totalling 13 people only 5 survived. Lieutenant Colonel Mustard, Major Plum, Lieutenant Peacock, 2nd Lieutenant Scarlet and 2nd Lieutenant Peach

* * *

><p>Note In warpath the Megaraptor is portrayed as a giant version of Velociraptor. It was thought to be related to Velociraptor but recent finding shows it may be related to a different group of dinosaurs like Neovenator.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Ingen Lab

Three years had passed since the horrific events at Jurassic Parks. The Ingen corporation received a number of lawsuits from the families of those who lost their lives.

Most of the surviving mercenaries tried to put these events behind them and move on with their lives hoping that the horrific events they had endured would not be repeated again. All except for 2nd Lieutenant Peach for whom the scars a trauma proved to be too hard to bear despite her tough upbringing and one fine spring two years after the event at Jurassic Park she took and overdose and committed suicide her relatives tried to set a lawsuit but were not successful.

During the course of this time Lieutenant Colonel Mustard had been promote to a full Colonel. Major Plum had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Lieutenant Peacock remained at her current rank and 2nd Lieutenant Scarlet was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and new recruits began training as mercenaries to replace their fallen comrades.

A mysterious individual from the Ingen Corporation presumed to be Peter Ludlow tracked down the mercenaries and asked for their help. He revealed to the them that a secret Ingen Laboratory had been breeding more dinosaurs on the mainland. He refused to disclose the location of this facility so it was anybody's guess where it was. A Spinosaurus had gone on the rampage at that facility. The beast was contained but it could not be guaranteed how long it would stay that that way.

Due to their experience of dealing and combating dinosaurs in the original Jurassic Park encounter he wanted to hire them. They would be taken to the facility blindfolded so that they wouldn't know its location. There they would be tasked with neutralising the Spinosaurus, if they can't then they are cleared to kill it, but it is desirable that the beast is tranquillised. If successful the next stage will be to transport the animal aboard the Ingen cargo ship the SS Venture from which it will be taken to an island facility called site B.

This is the original location where the dinosaurs were being bred, it had since then been destroyed by a hurricane. There are dinosaurs on that island, the Spinosaurus will be released there. The mercenaries will cover the entire operation.

If they refused to co-operate or tried to make public any knowledge of the above, Ludlow promised to reveal to the press and the public the mercenaries secrets, personal lives, escapades and their involvement in undercover Black Ops.

Although those at the higher echelons of power would be prepared to justify the actions carried out by the mercenaries maybe even protect them, the general public might not be so understanding considering that their activities involved the execution of escaped fugitives who cannot be recaptured or overthrowing democratically elected governments that are not friendly to the interest of the United States. Such revelations would indeed cause much scandal.

Forced to comply, the mercenaries were then taken to the Ingen facility. Colonel mustard was only able to put together a team of four including himself in the allotted time between the meeting with the mysterious individual and the time to rendezvous at the secret Ingen facility. The four included Colonel Mustard himself second Colonel Plum Lieutenant Scarlet and a new rookie named Sergeant Greta Green, the daughter of Lieutenant Green who perished during the original Jurassic Park incident.

At the Ingen facility the mercenaries had a tough and very difficult battle with the Spinosaurus. During the heat of battle Greta like her father showed her true Colours and fought valiantly despite being in an extremely difficult combat situation. Ultimately the mercenaries were successful in neutralising the dinosaur with no losses. Ingen staff arrived and secured the Spinosaurus.

The four mercenaries blindfolded again were then taken to another location where they were told to wait for further instructions. The location turned out to be a highway near Los Angeles. A wide load articulated lorry arrived carrying a secured unknown cargo the mercenaries proceeded to board it and the vehicle proceeded to the harbour where the Ingen cargo ship SS Venture was docked. The Spinosaurus was loaded on board and the ship proceeded to sail for Isla Sorna. Upon arriving at its destination the Spinosaurus still sedated was released in the wild and the mercenaries and their accompanying Ingen counterparts beat a hasty retreat before it could come back to its senses.

Unfortunately there was a snag, the SS Venture due to the secrecy of the operation could not remain at the island for a long time and had to depart on another errand. Instead the mercenaries and the Ingen officers that landed would have to trek to a laboratory facility (the site B lab) and request for a helicopter to be sent to collect them. Colonel mustard was mad he accused the staff and his benefactor of setting them up and trying to kill them all after executing a successful operation just to keep their secrets. The main problem was that the area where the lab was located was Velociraptor territory. Mustard Plum and Scarlett recalled the original Jurassic Park incident and the awful sound that those beasts made and were certainly not looking forward to a reunion. Luckily at the site they did not encounter any Raptors, instead they had to fight a herd of dinosaurs similar to the dome heads they encountered at the mountainside during the original Jurassic Park incident. A herd of herbivorous but aggressive Stygimoloch distinguished by decorative spikes around their heads.

Though there were no fatalities as a result of this skirmish, there were a number of injuries. The most serious was that an Ingen worker accompanying the mercenaries was hit hard, straight in the chest and gored as a result. An injury which otherwise could have been fatal. Luckily they would all make it back to the safety of the mainland. The injured worker was taken to a private hospital by the Ingen Corporation, where doctors performed an emergency operation to remove several Stygimiolch spikes embedded in his chest. He also suffered a number of fractured ribs and a perforated liver, but in time would make a full recovery.

After safely returning to the mainland with no fatalities this time, they met the mysterious individual one last time, for now anyway. He strong armed them into signing a disclosure in which they would never reveal the activity in which they have been involved or else. However as a reward for their help he gave them each a large pay cheque of $500,000 each. For outstanding performance beyond the call of duty and extreme courage, Sergeant Greta Green was promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant.

Unknown to all Lieutenant Peacock was heavily in debt and as a result offered her services a year or two later to Ingen and Ludlow in exchange for money. She was one of the people hired as part of Peter Ludlow and a Roland Tembo's team to gather dinosaurs from site B. When Nick van Owen sabotaged the dinosaur cages and pens Peacock was nearly run over by an escaping Triceratops at the Hunter's camp and sustained heavy bruising. When Colonel Mustard found out about this later he was outraged.


	3. Chapter 3: San Diego

Four years after the dreadful incidents at Jurassic Park and nearly a year after being blackmailed into helping Ingen clean up some dirty work. The mercenaries had hoped that the horrors they had endured at Jurassic Park would not be repeated. They were wrong.

Although the secret facility on the mainland had been shut down and its operations terminated, the Ingen Corporation under the leadership of the new CEO Peter Ludlow had arranged to transport prehistoric animal from the location at site B to the mainland and now prehistoric monsters were on the loose in San Diego and Los Angeles.

Even before they were approached by the authorities and despite a nagging hesitation, Colonel Mustard realised that his group was the best hope of neutralising the prehistoric predators before too many people lost their life, so dutifully but hesitantly the mercenaries set off on the new mission "save San Diego from the dinosaurs". This time preparing for the worst they would be armed to the teeth, bags of grenades, armour piercing multi shot bullets, heavy duty shoulder held missile launchers and assault rifles with multiple rounds of ammunitions.

As the predators were rampaging in different varied locations, Colonel Mustard decided to assemble two teams in a minimum group of four, each team would be composed of at least two people who have had experience of battling the dinosaurs. Though heavily armed they were small in numbers and they would definitely have no backup.

The first-team led by Plum now a "second Colonel" composed of Scarlet now promoted to Captain and supplemented by Second Lieutenant Lavender and Lieutenant Alfred Grey the brother of Graham Grey.

The second team composed of himself and Lieutenant Peacock so that he could keep an eye on her following revelations that she been part of the team of hunters hired by Ingen to recover dinosaurs from Isla Sorna. They would be supplemented by Captain Greta Green, Second Lieutenant Azure and Second Lieutenant Amelia Peach a sister of the late Emily Peach.

The first-team would proceed to Universal Studios in Los Angeles where they would battle and then neutralise the Albertosaurus, once that was done they were to rendezvous with the second team led by Colonel Mustard.

Colonel's Mustards's team would track down the Acrocanthosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ingen wanted to capture the dinosaurs alive but the authorities wisely ruled in the mercenaries favour and a shoot to kill approach would be implemented.

Brushing Ingen aside, Second lieutenant Plum's team were successful in despatching the Albertosaurus at the same time Colonel mustard's team managed to defeat the Acrocanthosaurus in a difficult battle at a 76 gas station where they had to keep it contained without igniting the gas pumps. With two predators down all that remains was the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Much to the horror of Colonel Mustard's team it was the Tyrannosaurus Rex that found them first. Though they stood armed and ready, prepared for the worst as they heard the unmistakable rumble of the beasts approach it still managed to successfully ambush them. Without warning it suddenly rushed out of the night having just snacked on a citizen named David Koepp*1 and grabbed Lieutenant Peacock in its jaws before anybody could react. After devouring her, the Tyrannosaurus turned its attention to the rest of the mercenaries.

On the other side of town Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding had taken the baby T Rex in an effort to draw out the parent. As Colonel Mustard's team continued to engage the Tyrannosaurus Rex in battle it managed to injure both Lieutenant Peach and Azure putting them out of action and leaving Colonel Mustard and Captain Green to tackle the beast by themselves. Just when it seemed the situation was hopeless the Tyrannosaurus mysteriously retreated and began chasing the 69 Pontiac Lemans convertible driven by Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding.

After insuring that their comrades were in the care of the emergency services when they arrived, Colonel Mustard and Captain Green gave pursuit to the Tyrannosaurus Rex eventually arriving at the location of the wrecked SS venture in San Diego harbour, Ian and Sarah convinced Colonel Mustard not to harm the dinosaur and assist in getting the animal back into the freighter's hold, though reluctant Colonel Mustard agreed.

Using the infant as bait, the Tyrannosaurus was lured back onto the freighter deck of the SS Venture, Peter Ludlow the CEO of Ingen then showed up and foolishly followed the infant into the hold. Not realising this Colonel Mustard and Captain Green closed the cargo doors of the freighter's hold, trapping both adult and infant Tyrannosaurs along with the unfortunate Peter Ludlow who became the infant's hunting lesson number one. From above Dr Sarah Harding in a helicopter managed to shoot a tranquilliser dart into the adult Tyrannosaurus just before the Cargo doors were successfully closed.

Not long afterwards Colonel Mustard received a call from Second Colonel Plum informing him that his team had successfully defeated the Albertosaurus at universal studios. Although Grey and Lavender were injured during the encounter they would make a successful recovery as would Peach and Azure.

In the hours that were to follow the SS Venture was successfully re floated and then escorted by a heavily armed military escort back to Isla Sorna. John Hammond having been reinstated as CEO of the Ingen Corporation appeared on TV appealing to the public that the island should be left in isolation and designated as a nature reserve.

Although during the San Diego incident, the mercenaries despite being better armed, equipped and organised still lost Lieutenant Peacock. Despite having alienated some of her colleagues through questionable actions she was still mourned by her colleagues. Perhaps in a way she had paid her debts though this was not the way anybody would have wanted.

A few months afterwards while resting at home Colonel Mustard reflected on the San Diego incident. As he sat in his favourite chair in the veranda of his lodge, a glass of gin in one hand it dawned on him that he and his group had not seen the last of Jurassic Park or the dinosaurs. They would have more encounters and this time they will not live to tell about them. The Curse of Jurassic Park was upon them. In the organisation that the mercenaries worked for everyone knows that you do not choose the mission. The mission chooses you and sometime it chooses your life.

* * *

><p>*1 In real life an American Screenwriter who wrote the scripts for Jurassic Park and the Lost World.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Mission

**As of January 2014 whereas there has been only one review/favourite. I am unsure if expanding this story is a good idea. While it can be considered as complete by fan fiction standard, I had considered building upon it. Specifically I wanted to kill off all the mercenaries and incorporate more dinosaurs species.**

**Since it has been acknowledged that new trilogies would be launched in the future and with a film entitled "Jurassic World" due to be released sometimes this year or maybe later, I had left my plans on hold, hoping that a bunch of new films might provide some groundwork for new ideas to further this crossover.**

**Although I think that 'Jurassic Park' was a fantastic franchise it is exaggerated and as such many dinosaurs are inaccurate. For further information please google "Jurassic Park Inaccuracies". Lately I feel that if I were to be telling stories about dinosaurs I'd rather if it were on the level of the documentaries such as 'Walking with Dinosaurs' or 'Planet Dinosaurs'. For interaction between dinosaurs and humans I'd have a field observer trailing and observing the dinosaurs. The Dinosaurs might notice the humans but they wouldn't eat them, after all humans and dinosaurs never did coexist together.**

* * *

><p>What was going to be the final encounter began when, Colonel Mustard and his mercenaries were hired by the New York-based Sicilian mafia boss Antonio Bianchi to go to the Isla Sorna and rescue his 11-year-old daughter who has been kidnapped by the Colombian cartels. Originally he had business dealings with them but a recent crackdown on organised crime meant that he was unable to make good on some agreements. His daughter has been kidnapped to ensure that the cartels received their dues. They are holding her in a bunker at an unknown location on what used to be Ingen's Site B on the island. Antonio's own efforts on a rescue had ended in disaster.<p>

Considering that there is an innocent child involved in all this, the mercenaries agreed to help. Colonel Mustard had Lieutenant Azure Infiltrate the cartels at their home base in Columbia in order to procure a couple of craft called Narco subs which were essential to the first phase of their mission. That was to get on the island undetected without alerting any patrols or tipping off the cartels.

A Narco Sub is a miniature submarine originally built by drug traffickers and especially used by Colombian cartels. Using at least two of these crafts Colonel Mustard and his teams sneaked aboard the island. The mission went badly from the start as the two subs ended up being separated. Although they are designed to be very difficult to spot Narco Subs are not equipped with state of the art guiding instruments and they are not very good to keep track of other vessels. The first Sub Carrying Colonel Mustard, Second Colonel Plum, Captain Scarlet and Captain Green landed near the docks near the workers village. The other one with Lieutenant Peach, Azure and Lavender and led by Captain Grey entered the tidal caves where it ended up being beached on the rocks.

The first encounter that Team 1 had was in the dock area with a number of dolphin like Ichtyosaurus. A non predatory species they would periodically leap in and out of the water. Colonel Mustard was knocked off the dock pontoon and into the water by one individual which suddenly leapt in without warning.

At first his colleagues were worried, but as soon as it was clear that Colonel Mustard was uninjured and subsequently struggled to pick himself up and get back to dry ground they couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

"This trip starts well" said the Colonel in a mix of both amusement and annoyance. Deep down he was worried that this was the shadowing of the worst that was to come.

The Narco Sub piloted by Team 2 was beached and badly damaged in the tidal caves. Team 2 lead by Captain Alfred Grey composed of members who had never been to Isla Sorna before found themselves immediately into the action the moment they landed. Having to continue on foot through the caves, they came under persistent attack by Baryonyx a nine meter large predator. For the time being the training they had received served them very well. They had loads of ammunition just enough to keep the predators away from them. Team 2 also encountered a diverse species of Pterosaurs that inhabited these caves which did not attack.

Armed heavily, with their rifles at the ready. Team 1 under the direction of Colonel Mustard carefully made their way across the workers village. As they had been to the island before, they tried to remain alert. The village area was the roaming ground of the deadly carnivorous pack hunting Velociraptors and the herbivorous but highly aggressive Stygimoloch distinguished by decorative bumps and spikes on its head. Securing the village all they found was that a group of Dimetrodon had moved in and made it their nesting grounds.

There was a small ship abandoned in the dock area. Despite a good chance that it was infested, Colonel Mustard ordered that it be made operational he was expecting that there was a strong possibility that they would need a plan B to get off the island once they had secured their target especially if it turned out that the Narco Sub were suddenly no longer operable. It also has a functioning radio on board they could use that later in case of emergency.

Team 2's path took them through a difficult terrain as the caves exited to an arid canyon. Here the team found themselves in various skirmishes with a groups of herbivorous but highly aggressive Pachycephalosaurus. From the skies they were stalked by waves of Pterosaurs the smaller Dimorphodon and the larger Pteranodon. Captain Grey instructed them to stay low at ground level in a effort to dodge them. This prove effective only against the larger Pterosaurs. The Canyon in turn led them to a raging river which they could not get across. They found another series of caves that led them to an underground passageway which in turn led to a geothermal centre. There were no further encounters with dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures but they did pass the occasional dead carcass of a Velociraptor, Dimorphodon or Dimetrodon. Recognising man made tunnels and equipment left behind Grey deduced that they were not far from the workers village. As the made their way upwards they finally arrived at an Ingen complex. They did not stay long to find out if they would have any further dinosaur encounters. From there onwards they made their way to the outside.

Throughout this time, team 2 also found out that they could not use their radios or communication gear while making their way through the caves, the canyon and the underground complex. Sure enough the complex was located at the site B lab the only facility to use geothermal power on the island. Having made their way to the surface they tried using their radios again but received no reply.

As Captain Grey's team made their way through the village which was in the process of being secured by Colonel Mustard's team it wasn't long before the two teams were finally reunited and set about securing the village together.

Setting a temporary base camp in the workers village, the mercenaries began planning their rescue mission. Having already established a location where the cartels were holding the subject and designating it as the captors hideout, they would have to travel through miles of terrain, first the lowlands or plains and then the dense jungle in order to get to the target location. Success required that they stick together and avoided using the radio or communication gears in order to avoid tipping off the cartels accidentally.

The first leg of the journey would have been made easier with the use of a 4x4. Unfortunately none of the remaining vehicles found in the village was in working order. The 1 or 2 that would still work could not carry all eight mercenaries and there was also the question of how to bring back the subject safely. Colonel mustard said that this was a bridge that would have to be crossed once they came to it.

Thus the mercenaries set out on a long trek, their path took them across the plains. Here there was no incident apart spotting the wide range of dinosaur species both predatory and non predatory as they went along.

It was not until they entered the dense foliage and onwards into the jungle that things began to go wrong. Plum briefly strayed away from his team-mates and while out of sight he was set upon by a group of Compsognathus or Compies for short. His screams alerted his team mates who quickly arrived and managed to beat the dinosaurs off him.

Retreating the small but deadly chicken sized dinosaurs regrouped and a tense stand off began. For a long time the Compies continued to follow and shadow the mercenaries but did not attack choosing to play a waiting game. These were eventually joined by small Pterosaurs called Dimorphodon who also began to shadow the Mercenaries gliding from treetop to treetop.

"Wonder what they are doing they must know they can't take us on"

"There hoping that one of us might end up getting separated when that happens they will draw him away from the rest isolate him and then move in for the kill."

"Whatever we do, stick close together okay!"

There was smell what appeared to be rotting meat, the mercenaries made their way towards the source, where they found a slain carcass of a Stegosaurus. At last it seemed that there pursuers gave up the chase scrambling for the carcass, pecking at

it and enjoy a sumptuous feast which hopefully would be far more fulfilling that having to engorge on 8 human mercenaries.

As they continued to make there way across the jungle the mercenaries continued to stick together concerned that a smaller group of Compies may have broken of from the main group and were continuing to shadow them, they would have much more bigger things to worry about then that.

There was a roar, then they heard the unmistakable rumble which signalled the approach of a large predator. Even with weapons drawn at the ready did nothing to stop them from being ambushed. Before anyone could react the Tyrannosaurus Rex

raced out of the trees and snatched Lieutenant Lavender in it dreadful jaws before devouring her.

A battle began with the heavily armed mercenaries and the dinosaur. A tail flip from the T-Rex knocked Azure out cold. During the course of the skirmish the dinosaur also managed to grab Captain Grey and eat him before turning his attention to the unconscious Lieutenant Azure.

Azure's team-mates tried to divert the predator's attention towards themselves but were not successful despite the use of heavy gunfire. Too makes matters worst a couple of machine guns jammed at the worst possible time. As Azure came to, he had just enough time to stare into the dinosaur's huge gaping jaws and scream just as they clamped around him.

With three of his men down, Colonel Mustard ordered a retreat. The Mercenaries ran through the jungle with the Tyrannosaurus Rex in hot pursuit coming across a herd of gigantic heavy clawed herbivores called Therezinosaurus which assumed a defensive posture. The Mercenaries took shelter within the herd which managed to intimidate the T-Rex away but a stray swipe from one of the animals decapitated Amelia Peach.

With the Tyrannosaurus gone and the Therezinosaurus herd moving off. Colonel Mustard's team took a pause to take stock of their losses. In a short period of time they had lost half of their team. What's more even if they succeeded in making all the way to the cartel's captor's hideout. There would now be outnumbered 3 to 1 against their opponents and would have to consider how to get in and rescue the child and make their way out and then off the island.

Consulting some of the Ingen maps they had brought with them Colonel Mustard suggested that the altered their trek towards the river. A number of utility sheds were located by the river throughout the island. Among the tools and materials that each shed held were inflatable rafts. They could use one of these to cover more ground by travelling across the river instead and hopefully avoiding encounters with the dinosaurs. The rest of the team voiced their objections as this idea was not without its flaws, but ultimately Colonel Mustard got them to agree with him.

As they continue to trek across the jungle, the surviving mercenaries were attacked by a group of Dilophosaurus, medium but deadly, poison spitting dinosaurs which chased them all the way to the river. Fleeing all the way to the river, they found one of the utility shed they were looking for an briefly took shelter inside. They found a raft which they prepared and then taking whatever gear they could carry made their way across the waters.

From the riverbank the poison spitting Dilophosaurus pack continued to send salvos of the deadly spit scoring several hits. Time and again the river began to rage in the mercenaries were faced with the prospect that their boat would tip over knocking them and their critical supplies into the river. Just as they had finished administering the last of the necessary treatment for the Dilophosaurus's venom, they were attacked from the air by waves of Pteranodon which assaulted them. Finally the attacks stopped the mercenary sailed on. After braving the last of the raging torrents things began to get quiet and they did manage to get a pleasant glimpse as they spotted a shoal of Ichtyosaurus swimming through the river. Captain Green enchanted by these beautiful and wonderous creatures remarked that they appeared quite friendly.

As things began to calm down and with the peace and tranquillity beginning to reign for the time being anyway, the mercenaries landed at a clearing which led them to a watering hole. An assorted species of giant herbivorous dinosaurs such as Sauropods and Hadrosaurs drank or grazed in the area. The team decided to camp out nearby hoping that if any predators came along they could be alerted by one of the dinosaur herds frequenting the watering hole.

Spending the night there, they still had some ground to cover before they could reach the cartel's hideout. They used the water from the river to wash themselves, for breakfast they were able to use their hunting skills to kill a couple of birds and a primate which served as some food. Also one of the team had some dried up biscuits left in their pocket. Breakfast was briefly disturbed as a large predatory Spinosaurus arrived. Ignoring the mercenaries it headed directly for the river. Plunging its head in the waters it caught an Ichthyosaurus, then having killed it tossed it on the riverbank. It then repeated the process two more times before setting down its kill and began to feed on its catch.

Although the chances of cartel patrols finding them were remote, Colonel Mustard did not want to take any unnecessary chances and hurried them along the long trek across ]the island. Making their way across the island their path led them to a nesting colony guarded by hostile Maisaura protecting their eggs and hatchlings and further along through the forests they encountered a huge herd of Stegosaurus that crashes through the trees and headed straight for them. The alpha male grunted approached the mercenaries up close and took up at defensive position, swinging his tail menacingly from side to side.

"Lads lads - I think we're all right - for now - I believe those are Herbivores."

Circling around past these obstacles the mercenaries continued onwards. Finally they reached the captors hideout, since they were now outnumbered the mercenaries would have to sneak into the camp using stealth, conduct some reconnaissance, pinpoint the girls exact location and then come up with a plan to rescue her.

Astonishingly none of this proved to be necessary, hearing screams coming from the hideout the mercenaries were greeted to a scene of total carnage. The whole area was littered with dead cartel members. Their mangled and decapitated remains pointed to only one possibility. They had been attacked by packs of medium carnivorous dinosaurs, very likely the Velociraptors.

Fearing for the girl's safety they charged inside. Shooting their way through the dinosaurs and any cartel members they found in the chaos around them they finally managed to find their target unharmed in a bunker. Thankfully she was unharmed but in a distressed state. The mercenaries managed to capture two cartel members alive, who offered no resistance, were quick to cooperate and proceeded to accompany them in escaping the area. The rest of the cartel members were wiped out by the attacking Velociraptors.

Much to their horror the two cartel survivors revealed to the mercenaries that some of their members, getting bored with their duties began to hunt small or medium dinosaurs for sports eventually progressing to the more challenging medium-sized carnivores. The ultimate result was that the ended up messing with the wrong kind of dinosaur. As soon as they targeted the Velociraptors a deadly species of dinosaur almost as intelligent as primates they doomed themselves by turning from hunter to hunted.

Obviously the hunted proved to by more intelligent than the cartels ever dared imagine and in retribution became the hunters. After a small hit an run raids they tracked the cartels hideout and then attacked in huge packs, never imagined and killed everyone on site.

Having rescued the target without sustaining further losses on the team. Colonel Mustard, Second Colonel Plum, Captain Scarlet and Captain Green made their way outside with the two cartel members in tow. No sooner than the first wave of raptors had been defeated a second and a much larger wave began to attack Scarlet and Green set themselves the task of shielding the rescued. As the team escaped outside they took one of the cartel's 4x4, then bundling the rescue objective inside, along with the cartel survivors who were tagging along. As the engine roared to life they drove for their life attempting to escape the angry Velociraptor packs which remained in hot pursuit.

The Velociraptor packs refused to let up and did not stop giving chase until the last two of the cartel members were dead. As the 4x4 roared across the plains its passengers experienced the drive from hell as they raced past gigantic herds of migrating dinosaurs, encountering a panicked herd of Gallimimus, dodging through a gigantic heard of Brachiosaurus zigzagging between their huge feet in desperate attempts to force the raptors to break off their pursuit, all the while trying to avoid being crushed underfoot. The raptors undeterred continued the attack, several times managing to jump over the vehicle and ultimately getting hold of one cartel member before dragging him to his death.

Still pursued by the Velociraptor pack the 4x4 ran into a grazing herd of Triceratops and Colonel Mustard accidentally bumped the 4x4 into one of the individuals angering the whole herd which chased after the vehicle as well. The Triceratops chased them all the way across the plain into a river and then across the other side of the bank before giving up. In the course of the chase the last cartel member fell off the vehicle an ended being impaled on the horn of one of the pursuing Triceratops who subsequently threw him off leaving the rest of the herd to trample him underfoot.

Colonel Mustard, Second Colonel Plum, Captain Scarlet, Captain Green along with Antonio's daughter were now the only people left alive on Isla Sorna. As soon as they could, they pulled over someplace safe and then try to ascertain their location. Much to the relief they found out that they were not very far from the workers village and that they should head back there where they could use either the boat which they had repaired or the Narco Sub to get off the Island.

As they cleared the last of the dinosaur herds, it began to rain heavily. The 4x4 needed to cross another river but end up stuck in a mud bank whilst halfway across, with the swirling waters threatening to carry it away. Despite the clear danger the team got out and tried to free it.

As the mercenaries struggled to free the 4x4 a Spinosaurus arrived and attacked them without warning. No one ever saw it coming because it attacked from underwater dragging Second Colonel Plum underneath and then later into its jaws. His team-mates only saw the Spinosaurus as it raised its head out of the water chomping its victim into his jaws. In the panic and confusion that ensued everyone fell into the water and were washed away Captain Green managed to grab the girl and held onto her tight as the Spinosaurus attacked. The worst of it was, now all the gear and ammunition was now lost in the raging waters, even if the surviving mercenaries escaped they would still be defenceless. The Spinosaurus proceeded to devour Colonel Mustard as well and continued to chase the last three survivors, gaining the momentum. It was an excellent swimmer as it was an excellent predator.

Unexpectedly help arrived in a shoal of Ichthyosaurs which proceeded to attack the Spinosaurus then provided assistance in helping the survivors to get to shore. Overwhelmed by their numbers the Spinosaurus retreated and was not seen again.

Exhausted and dazed the last survivors Captain Scarlet, Captain Green and the girl made their way to the workers village and then to the dock. Just as they caught sight of the ship hopeful that the ordeal was finally over, a group of Compsognathus or Compies deadly chicken sized dinosaurs with piranha like teeth suddenly appeared and there was nothing to fight them off with. Scarlett ordered Green to get the girl on the boat and go off without her, because otherwise they would be all dead. She was going to remain behind as bait and keep the dinosaurs busy just long enough to get their rescue objective off the island. Complying with that order Green took the girl on the boat and then off the island without further incident.

Antonio Bianchi was very grateful to get his daughter back alive and unharmed. As promised he generously paid a large sum of money. Captain Greta Green refused but Antonio insisted until she accepted. She later gave most of the money away to charity. The death of her team-mates meant the end of the organisation and Captain Green resigned her commission as a mercenary later taking a job as a medical officer on an American hospital ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:-<strong> While working on early drafts for the final chapter of this story Antonio's 11-year-old daughter's name was intended to be Bianca and the cartel survivors names were supposed to be Rojas and Marino. An early proposal also had a Mafia enforcer named Salvatore Verdi accompanying the mercenaries who does nothing but moan and complain and proves to be more of a hindrance than any help (The Comic Relief Guy). Ultimately it was decided to omit this character.


End file.
